High School Musical: Charmed
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: This is High School Musical, Charmed style. What if Gabriella had an older and younger sister? What if their family names all started with S until themselves? Read to find out details.
1. Powers and Party

Gabriella Marie Montez is the middle child of the three Montez siblings. Her older sister by two years is Galleria Vanessa Montez. And her younger sister by three years is Gracie Hart Montez. Their mother Sarah was killed when Gracie was three. Their father left not long afterwards due to the family's deadly history after fighting for their safety with their grandmother Sally Montez. Sally died a little over a year ago from a heart attack and falling down the stairs of the manor. Since then, Galleria has sacrificed her childhood to raise her two younger siblings as they had no other family to speak of. Galleria is now twenty and works at an auction house. Her company transferred her to Albuquerque, New Mexico and Gabriella is starting her senior year. Gracie is starting her freshman year.

Just before having all the furniture and things transferred to the new house, Gracie found their mother's old ouija board. She was playing around with it and it moved on its own telling her 'ATTIC'. Confused, but curious, she went to the attic and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. As she turned to walk away, the door opened on its own. She walked in and an old chest started to glow and shake violently. She quickly opened it to find a large book. Taking it out, she blew the dust off and read aloud. "The Book Of Shadows." She opened it to the cover page and there was what she thought was a poem, but really was an incantation. She read it aloud as well and now her and her sisters all have powers. They are witches called The Charmed Ones. Galleria has the power of telekinesis, Gabriella has the power to freeze time, and Gracie has the power of premonition.

* * *

Gabriella was reading a book and feeling content. Galleria walked in and sighed frustrated. "Gabby, come on." She said taking her book from her.

"Ugg. But I'm almost done." She complained.

"It's New Years Eve. I have a party to get to and so do you. We're on this vacation to have fun. Not so you can read all day. Now come on. I layed out your best clothes."

Gabriella sighed and started to get up. "Can I have my book back?" She asked and Galleria gave it to her. "Thank you." She replied timidly and got up to go change.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the hotel room to find the clothes Galleria layed out for her. She grabbed them and Gracie walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, Gabby. Ready for the party?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't even want to go, but Galleria's making me."

"Well, hurry up. I wanna go mingle and see if I can't get a New Years kiss."

Gabriella quickly changed and the two headed down to the freestyle club where the young adult party was.

* * *

Around the corner coming into another entrance, was a boy Gabriella's age. His name is Troy Alexander Bolton. He went through the crowd towards the center and greeted people. The next thing he knew, there was a spotlight shining on him and he was forced to go up on the stage. "No, Guys. I can't sing. No! Guys!" He protested as he was handed a microphone. Gabriella was forced up too and was also handed a microphone. Gabriella looked at the hostess scared. "You know," He started to say. "someday you guys might thank me for this." He said then saw their expressions. "Or not." And he walked off.

Music started and Gabriella wrapped her other arm around herself feeling very uncomfortable. Troy started to sing. "_Livin' in my own world, didn't understand. That anything can happen. When you take a chance._"

He started to walk off until Gabriella took a deep breath and started to sing. "_I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart._"

"_Oh._" Troy sounded.

"_To all the possibilities. Ooh._"

Then they sang together. "_I know, that something has changed. Never felt this way. And right here tonight, this could be the START of something new! It feels so right, to be here with you. Oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new._"

Troy went on by himself and the two started to smile and have fun as they went. At the end of the song, Troy stuck his hand out. "Troy."

"Gabriella." She replied shaking his hand.

The two got off stage and Gracie squealed walking over to them. "That was so AWESOME!"

Gabriella giggled. "Gracie, this is Troy. Troy, this is my younger sister Gracie."

"Nice to meet you, Gracie."

"You too." She replied then turned to her sister. "I'm gonna go mingle some more. Good luck." She said and walked off.

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with what?"

Gabby giggled again. "She doesn't know. She can be a little crazy sometimes."

"Oh." He said chuckling. They were handed some hot chocolate and they walked outside. "So you sounded really good up there."

"Thanks. It was so much fun."

"I know! That was the coolest thing I ever did."

"You sounded like you've done some singing."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure my showerhead's VERY proud of me." He joked. Gabriella giggled as he chuckled. "What about you? You sounded like you've done a lot of singing."

"Just church choir is all. I once tried a solo and the next thing I know, I'm staring at the ceiling. End of solo career."

"Well, that's pretty hard to believe after hearing you sing tonight."

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Came from the crowd.

Fireworks started and Gabriella looked at Troy. "Well, I guess I should go find my sisters and wish them a happy new year."

"Sisters? You have more than one?"

"Just one more. Galleria. She's twenty now. Our mom was killed when Gracie was three and our dad left not long afterwards. Gracie thinks he's dead though. That's what we told her. Our grandmother started to raise us until a little over a year ago. She died of a heart attack and fell down the stairs."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We're used to it. But since then, Galleria sacrificed her entire childhood to raise us herself. Grams couldn't really take care of us because of her heart condition, so Galleria helped her and it's been the hardest on her."

"I understand. I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" She replied and they took out their cell phones exchanging numbers.

Troy started to say something, but when he turned around, Gabriella was already gone.


	2. Getting To Know The School

A week later, Troy gets off the bus and is greeted by his basketball friends. They walk inside and to their homeroom. Meanwhile, Galleria pulls in the parking lot and walks her sisters inside. They go to the principal's office and Mr. Matsui smiled. "You must be the Montez's."

"Yes, Sir." Galleria said. "I'm Galleria. I'm the legal guardian and oldest of my sisters."

"Of course. You're the one that sent their transcripts."

"I'm Gabriella and this is Gracie." Gabriella spoke up pointing to herself and Gracie.

"Of course. Here you girls are." He said handing them their schedules.

"Thanks." She replied and Gracie nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Follow me." He said getting up and walking them to their lockers. He then walked around to Mr. Clancy's classroom. "This is Gracie's homeroom. You'll come here first every morning."

"Thank you, Principal Matsui." She replied. He nodded and she hugged her sisters. "I'll see you later, Gabby." And she walked in her homeroom.

Principal Matsui guided them to some stairs. "And your homeroom is just up those stairs. Third door on the left."

Gabriella turned to her sister scared. "I don't think I can do this."

"You'll be fine."

"But I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius girl again."

"Just be Gabriella." Galleria replied and kissed her forehead. "I made my company promise not to transfer me until after Gracie graduates. You'll do great. Besides, it's your last year. Enjoy it while you can."

She slowly started up the stairs looking back unsure, but then Galleria nodded and she ran up to her homeroom.

* * *

Gabriella walked into homeroom and went to sit in the back. She accidentally bumped someone's arm. "Sorry. Excuse me." She said timidly then sat at the back desk.

Troy was sitting on his desk talking to his friend Chad when he saw the dark brown-haired girl walk past. Sharpay Evans the ice queen walked by. "Hi, Troy."

"Hi." He quickly greeted and tried to see the new girl's face.

Sharpay sat in her seat and Troy turned around quickly grabbing his cell. He turned it on and the bell rang. Ms. Darbus walked in and started yapping away. Troy quickly texted Gabriella. Gabriella was reading her book when she heard her phone beep. "Ah. The cell phone menace has returned." Said Ms. Darbus.

Gabriella reached for her phone in her bag and looked at the text. Seeing it was from Troy, she smiled. Ms. Darbus grabbed her bucket labeled 'No Cell Phones' and gathered everyone's phone that was out. She got to Gabriella and stopped. "Ah. We here don't tolerate cell phones in class. Phone and I will see you in detention." She said walking away as Gabriella handed her phone over. "And welcome to East High, Miss Montez."

The bell rang again and everyone filed out of the room. Troy leaned against the doorframe and saw Gabriella come out last. "I don't..."

"Believe..."

"It..."

"Me..."

"Either. But how?"

"Well, my older sister Galleria was transferred here to Albuquerque. We move around every semester, but she made her company promise not to transfer her again until Gracie graduates."

"That's so cool." He whispered as she took off down the corridor. He followed. "Well, welcome to East High."

She smiled. "Why are you whispering?"

"huh? Oh." He realized. "My friends, they know about the snowboarding and skiing thing. I haven't told them about the... singing thing." He whispered the singing part.

"Why not?"

"Well, see, um... Here that's not really my thing. It's not what I do. Here, I'm the basketball guy." He rambled. Gabriella turned a corner suddenly and he smiled following. Coming around he chuckled. "Well, now that you've met Ms. Darbus, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that." He said pointing to the musical audition on the bulletin board.

"Oh no. I don't think I'll be signing up for anything for a while. I just wanna catch up. Get to know the school."

Sharpay came around and signed her name real big on the musical audition sign-up sheet. Turning, she saw the two. "Oh. Were you guys gonna sign up too? My brother and I starred in seventeen school productions and this will be our eighteenth. There are a lot of supporting roles, so I'm sure we can find SOMETHING for you."

"Oh no. Troy was just showing me around. Lots going on at this school." She said in a friendly manner.


	3. Fight and Explanation

At the end of the day, Gabriella and Gracie met up at the front door. "Ready to go home?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah. Lets just hope there are no you know whats planning to attack us. I've had enough all week."

"Same here."

They started to walk out the door when someone tapped Gabriella's shoulder. Screaming, she threw her hands up and froze the person. Realizing who it was, she gasped and unfroze him. "TROY!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But next time, call my name. Don't do that."

"Ok. Promise. I was just wondering if maybe you could help me with some science. I'm not that good and I'm starting to fail."

"Sure. Lets go to your place."

"Actually, I was hoping to go to yours. My mom won't be home until late and my dad won't be home until at least eight."

She sighed. "Fine. Lets go." She said and they walked over to Galleria's car. Getting in, she introduced. "Troy, this is my older sister Galleria. Galleria, this is Troy. I met him on New Years. And Troy, you remember Gracie."

"Of course. Nice to see you again. And it's nice to meet you, Galleria."

"Same here." Galleria replied.

"Troy's hanging with me today. He needs help with science and his parents won't be home until later. His dad around eight at the least and his mom even later. So he's staying for dinner."

"Fine. But keep your door open."

"I'm an adult and you're not my mother. You're my SISTER. Neither of us wants another mother. What we need is our sister. You've been acting like this since Mom died."

"DON'T you talk to me about Mom!" She yelled cutting her off.

"We all miss her, Galleria. But don't think that you can just boss me around. I'm EIGHTEEN. I'm an adult too and I can do whatever the HELL I want."

Galleria parked the car in the driveway and Gabriella took Troy's hand dragging him to the front door. She unlocked the door with her key and then dragged him up to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Thinking a second, she carefully froze it in case her sister decided to bother them. Troy was sitting on her bed with his science homework out when she turned around. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Gabriella sighed and sat next to him pulling her book and homework out. "I'll be fine. It's just sometimes... she gets on my nerves. Ever since Mom died, she's been acting more like our mother than our sister and I can't take it anymore. Especially now. I need her as my sister. Gracie does too. Gracie was always kind of a trouble maker and Galleria always blames her for everything bad that happens. Two years ago, Gracie was caught shop lifting and was escorted home by the police. Grams was mad, but she quickly got over it."

"What did she steal?"

"A pair of three hundred dollar sneakers."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I was a little mad at first too, but not at her. I was mad at myself because I'm older than her. I was mad that I didn't have the courage to teach her right from wrong and to tell her that Mom's death wasn't her fault."

"Who said it was her fault?"

"Galleria. Galleria was down at the lake when Mom's body was pulled from it."

"She drowned?"

"Kind of. But she didn't kill herself. She wasn't like that. We're not sure exactly what happened. Just that she drowned, but not by suicide."

"So what of Galleria?"

"Galleria was seven and when Grams got the call, she went with her to see our mom's body being pulled from the lake. When they got back to the house, at the time, Gracie was really troubled. Galleria stormed into her room and yelled at her that it was her fault that Mom went to the lake in the first place and blamed her telling her it was her fault that she died."

"That's horrible. Wasn't Gracie only three?"

"Yeah. But ever since, Galleria blames her for everything bad that happens to us."

"That's really horrible."

"I know. It's why since Grams died, she went into this sort of overly protective mode and tries to act more like our mother than our sister. She felt as though it was her duty as the oldest of us to raise me and Gracie. That it was her duty to keep us together."

"Sounds like she lost her way."

"She did. And that's what scares me. I'm afraid I'll never be able to convince her to just be our sister again."

"You will. Just give it some time."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Gabriella smiled and the two looked into each other's eyes. Troy smiled and started to lean in. Gabriella did the same and Troy closed the gap, cupping her face. He kissed her and she kissed back. After a minute, she pulled away. "Wow."

Troy chuckled. "You look cute when you blush."

Gabriella realized she was blushing and turned a slightly darker shade of red. "So what now?"

"Well, I like you. A lot."

"I like you a lot too."

Troy kissed her again and she smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." She replied and pecked his lips. "Lets get this homework done."

"Right." He replied and the two got to work.


	4. The Demon

An hour later, Gabriella got a text. She looked at it and frowned. "What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"You have to go. There's a family emergency."

"Alright. Just be careful." He said. He walked over to the door and noticed the frozen lock. He carefully healed it then went out the door. He went out front then heard some jingles. "Not now." He said frustrated and orbed away. (AN: Didn't expect that I bet.)

Gabriella realized he got out the door without breaking the lock and she got suspicious. *How did he unlock it? I froze it.* She thought curiously. She shrugged it off for now and headed towards the attic. She opened the door. "What's the emergency?"

Gracie looked up. "I had a premonition that this girl was murdered by some funky demon."

"What did it look like?"

"He had red skin. It was freaky."

"I think I found it." Galleria spoke.

The two sisters walked over and looked at the book. "It's not him. It was someone else."

Galleria sighed and kept flipping until she finally saw another demon with red skin. "He's the only other one I can find."

"That's him."

"It says his name is Belthazor. An upper-level demon who can steal a witch's powers by killing them with a special athame. He can throw fireballs like all other demons, but is hard to kill due to his strength." Gabriella read.

"And here's the potion to kill him. It says we need pig's foot, some herbs, and piece of his own flesh." Galleria said.

"Ewww." Gabriella said disgusted.

"It's what it says."

"But how do we get the flesh?" Gracie asked.

Galleria looked on the next page. "It's a spell to conjure him. If we can start the potion, we'll conjure him and use a knife to slice his flesh. As soon as he appears, Gabriella will freeze him and slice him."

"You think that'll work?"

"We'll have to be fast, but I think so." Gracie replied to Gabriella's hesitance.


End file.
